Passing the Torch
by Izzu
Summary: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. In order to gain the greatest treasure of the universe, all of the grand powers needed to be gathered. What would be the thoughts of the original sentai members of those pirates that seeks them out?
1. AkaRed

An afterthought popped up and I find it a bit off that Kai just happened to know things and gave hints to Marv-tachi. Looking back at the Kai piece I wrote, I find it a bit jarring seeing that the other teams at least had been wary of the Gokaigers. And I've been wondering about AkaRed too.

So, because I could not stop thinking about it, I wrote this. Initially thought wanting to combine this with Kai's chapter... but scraped that idea off.

Sorry for anyone wanting to review but can't since you guys already review before. But there's still anon option if that was a consolation. Or can always leave your thoughts through the other chapters.

* * *

Passing the Torch: AkaRed

Written by Izzu

o

o

Kai Ozu looked up towards sky to where Magitopia should have been. It has been a while now, since that legendary great war. Indirectly, the aftermath of that battle had forced all of them—the thirty-four Super Sentai teams—to retire from being Super Sentai members permanently.

Losing his magical powers was not really that bad, he could always do things the way he used to... before they became Magirangers. And it was not as if they could not still watch over the peace of this earth. Yet, the remaining problem that remained was... how on earth he should continue maintaining the matters and relationship between the people of the Surface World and Magitopia, with Infershia. He felt it awkward to have to exchange words between Magiel, Lunagel and Sphinx only through his Magiphone and have them personally come to see him directly whenever the need arise; just because he could no longer go to either Magitopia or Infershia. As that was the only thing left that he could use his Magiphone for.

His father had told him not to mind it much, but he could not just let it slide so easily. Yet...

Perhaps he was over-thinking this too much, he better get back home. People might get worried, and knowing his family...

"Kai-kun! Finally...!"

Kai turned around in surprise as Nai and Mea ran towards him. He stared at them in confusion.

"Nai, Mea! Why were you two here? Did something happened back at Infershia?" Kai asked as Nai shook her head.

"We were looking for you!"

Kai blinked. "Eh? Why? How did you guys even found me?"

Mea looked at him as if he had sprouted horns suddenly. "Blagel-sama told us you'd be here..."

"But why—?"

"Let's return to your house, we'll explain properly later," said Nai as Kai was dragged along by them towards home.

Back home, Kai was met with an unlikely _visitor_.

"AkaRed?" he gasped. He had heard about AkaRed from Tsubasa few years ago, when he had gathered some of the members of different teams—his brother Tsubasa, Tetsu, Miss Nanami and Asuka from Dekaranger, Hurricaneger and Abarenger to help Eiji; BoukenSilver, save the rest of the Boukengers. But why on earth AkaRed had appeared again now?

Nai explained. "Sphinx-sama detected his presence from Infershia, so she sent us to check on it. And we found AkaRed. So we thought we should bring him here."

Isamu walked up towards his son. "Those Zangyacks have appeared again. They've recovered their strengths ever since the last war."

Kai frowned. "Eh? But all of us have lost our powers already, how could we fight—?"

"There is hope," said AkaRed. "There would be a new team, the Gokaigers. _They_ would fight the Zangyacks."

Kai looked at him skeptically. "Just one team? How did that can help? Last time it took all of our powers just to—"

"It's not impossible. Since the last war, I have searched far and wide to recover all of the Super Sentai powers that have been scattered since. Because there was still a need to protect the people of Earth and beyond, from evils and anyone who seeks to harm others; that was why I have awoken again from my slumber. The Gokaigers will have the power to fight the Zangyacks. Since they also could use the powers of the previous thirty-four teams alongside their own. Still, I needed you and many others from the previous teams to help out."

Kai stared at AkaRed in wonder. If what he was saying was true...

"Then what do you want me to do? And—who are the Gokaigers? If they could use the lost powers of the previous Sentai teams, what else could we do to help?"

"They are pirates. Even though I do not know of who would become the members of the team, I trust the leader, Marvelous, to be able to find the suitable members to join his team. Before this, I, through the identity of the leader of the Red Pirates, have travelled all over to recover the lost powers. Those powers have now changed into the form of Ranger keys. Thus I created the Gokaigers to be able to utilize the Ranger keys in order to allow them to use the powers of the past teams."

AkaRed turned towards Kai. "Yet, that was still not enough for them to fight the Zangyack. They would still need to unlock the grand powers of the past teams. That was what I needed you and the others do. Help them understand the nature of the powers that once belonged to all of you. That way they could be able to obtain the grand powers of the past Super Sentai and find the thing they have been searching for."

"The grand powers?" Kai asked suddenly. "But I thought the powers we had have already dried up during the last fight..."

AkaRed shook his head. "No. Even if you and the others can no longer transform and fight like before, you still have your grand powers remaining inside of you. Don't you still have your courage, MagiRed? Wasn't that the source of Magirangers' powers?"

"Of course I still have my courage! Even if I could no longer use magic, I still have my courage!" said Kai before pausing. He wrapped his arms around himself. "Well, I guess it won't hurt for me to do what you asked... but I'm not sure the others would be so willing to trust them so easily. You said they were pirates. How sure are you that they will come here? How could we be sure they would even help us?"

"They will come. Because they were searching for the greatest treasure of the universe, and that treasure is on this Earth. They will come here to find that treasure and if they need to fight the Zangyack for it, they will. And there would be no other way for them to get it unless they acquired all of the grand powers of the past sentai teams."

"Are you sure about that? I might as well just get back the Magiranger's powers from them instead and not help them."

AkaRed was quiet for a moment. "It was all right if you or the others cannot trust them yet. See who they are yourself and make your decision. I only request for you to point them to the right direction, if you could. The rest would be up to them."

Kai finally nodded his head. "Very well. I'll see to it when they finally arrive. I'll reserve my judgement on them until I decide if I could trust them with the Magiranger's power. You can put your trust on me about that at least, AkaRed."

"Thank you... MagiRed," said AkaRed before his body started to disappear. Kai frowned as he took a moment to fully understand the things he had just heard.

xxx

Many months later, the pirates finally arrived. Just as the second fleet of Zangyack's reached here to try invading this Earth again after the last attempt failed. Kai had observed them from afar, it was best that the pirates did not know about him as yet. He was not sure as well on how those guys would react to him being around. So if there was any chance to see the true colours of those pirates, this was the time to do it.

The first day they arrived, the pirates did not look as if they even bothered about helping out to fight Zangyack to protect the people living here. As it happened, they only ended up fighting the Zangyack commander that had attacked on that day purely by chance. Seeing that they were not really concerned about saving people, a thought crossed Kai's mind to just forget about his promise to AkaRed and find an opening to reclaim Magiranger's powers from them. But he decided to wait first.

Several days after that, Kai observed something interesting. It seemed that the pirates were looking for someone. Kai looked down at his own robe as he wondered if they were looking for him. Still, he decided to continue observing them as he watched the leader; presumely the Marvelous Akared was talking about, chased after a young boy.

xxx

Somehow, as the day grew late and the pirates defeated another Zangyack commander... Kai noticed that the pirates did not appear to just be ordinary pirates. He had half expected the pirates to avoid fighting the Zangyack fleet and just concerning themselves with finding treasure. But they did not do that and fought the Zangyack whenever they happened to clash with each other.

Perhaps AkaRed was right. Those pirates were their new hope. Even if he was still unsure of where those pirates stand, at least he knew that the pirates were enemies with the Zangyack.

Perhaps it was time for him to reveal himself to them.


	2. MagiRed

az: This was a random one shot. Gokaiger made me start on Magiranger at last, even if I did want to start watching the series for quite some time. Feel free to comment if me writing Kai was off. Then again with him being older now would mean he shouldn't be acting the same way as the younger him.

Edited so that it flowed well with the AkaRed part as well as the others.

* * *

Passing the Torch: MagiRed

Written bt Izzu alias honou-no-izumi

o

o

Kai let out a long sigh of relief as Lunagel finally arrived to meet him. It has been a while... and this time he needed to ask her for a favour. Seeing as this time, he had no means to do it by himself unless he asked for help from Magitopia.

"Rin! Glad you could come!" exclaimed Kai as he walked up towards her.

Lunagel looked at him worriedly as she cocked her head towards him.

"What's wrong, Kai? Did something happened?"

Kai shook his head as he explained. "It's nothing troublesome actually." Kai let out a long sigh before continuing.

"Rin, I'd like to ask for a favour. I'd like Flagel to come help me with something."

Lunagel frowned as Kai spoke again. "Rin, you know, right... since that last war with the Zangyack, all five of us Magirangers, Hikaru-sensei, and my parents... including the other Sentai teams that fought during that time had lost all of our powers. That one last attack had dried up every last bit of our powers and those powers have scattered throughout the universe since then."

Lunagel nodded again as Kai continued. "Now there is a new team that apparently have recovered those powers and used them to fight the new army of Zangyack that wanted to invade this planet again."

"So you needed Flagel to help you with this?"

Kai nodded. "I can't just blindly give Magiranger's grand powers to those pirates so easily afterall. I needed to test them first to see if they can understand the source of our magic. I can't do it alone without Flagel."

"I understand," said Lunagel as she summoned Flagel to come to her side.

Kai smiled gratefully.

"Thank you... Rin."

xxx

He knew it, he was right in choosing the younger one of the two to test. While he knew that the older one was the leader, he believed it was the younger one who could help the team as a whole to fully understand the source of the power he once held. The power of the magicians, Magiranger!

It was not by chance that he had come to this decision. He saw it in the young one, the same light as he had. Seeing the young one from afar, he was reminded of his own younger self. He was still a high school student at that time, when a few moments after he had attracted some attention by trying to recover a balloon... he and his family had been attacked by a giant underground troll. It was then when he—as well as the rest of his siblings—learnt of the true secret his family had kept. That they were not just any normal family, they were a family of magicians!

Kai Ozu chuckled to himself. He used to be so headstrong and impulsive, how he used to argue to his mother on why have he not received that same magic powers as his brothers and sisters have. He thought that he was courageous enough to fight alongside his siblings but his mother called it reckless. He later realized the truth of his mother's words when he was struck by fear when he saw the enemy up close; unable to move. But then he saw his four older siblings in danger, about to be killed by that one enemy. His legs used to shake over his fears, he had wondered if he could summon enough courage—enough magic to fight back against that enemy. And then he received it, when he had confronted Wolzard in order to protect his siblings. He thought he had heard his mother's voice then, on what true courage really meant.

Courage... that was the source of the Magirangers' magic powers. That young one seemed to him to be the one who could understand that fact the most. For that one to happen to inherit the power of the green warrior, Kai could not help feeling amused. It used to be his older brother, the Magician of the green, who was the one that supported them—the Magicians of Five Colours. And now, that one... should be the one that was going to support the pirates, at least when they were using the power of the Magiranger.

Seeing the five pirates fight their enemies right now, he felt at ease. Even though it was still too soon for those five to master the Magirangers' powers—much less the other sentai team's powers—at least he knew that those powers were now held in good hands.

There was no need to worry about it.


	3. DekaRed

az: Thought of continuing this out of random. But considering I'm only basing everyone's characters only from MagiDeka and Gokai 5 (well, Tokutweet might count, maybe...) forgive me if any of them sounded off character.

* * *

Passing the Torch: DekaRed

Written by Izzu alias honou-no-izumi

o

o

"Hmmm..."

Doing desk jobs weren't usually his kind of thing but in this case, he's putting it as an exception. Especially now since neither he or the rest of his team members were now able to transform into Dekarangers to do their jobs. Ban picked up another folder to read up on some of the reports that have been collected.

So finally the day has arrived for another group of people to receive the power to transform into special taskforce that could protect the people from evil beings. A part of him was relieved to know that, a part of him was not. Afterall, since all of them had lost their abilities—powers, chi, magic, whatever their source of strengths come from—the appearance of those pirates was like heaven-sent. But from what he had been hearing, these pirates had the ability to take on the former sentai forms as well as their powers to fight. Something about that, just doesn't feel right. Especially when they were using the Dekarangers' powers.

_Really, pirates using the powers that used to belong to the SPD. Laughable, really._

Ban whistled to himself as he read some more of the reports on the recent Zangyack-related incidents. _Hmm, even if it seemed that the pirates only managed to use only a part of the thirty-four sentai powers... they seemed to be doing a good job so far, _mused Ban to himself. Indeed, even if they were calling themselves pirates, these things were not the kind of things pirates would do. Pirates usually don't go around saving people unrelated to them. At least from what he used to read or seen on television.

Suddenly Ban recalled what Jasmine had told him earlier. A bit amusing to hear that the pirates had gone to the station. Either they were dense or plain stupid, it sounded like they haven't even know that the team was part of the police. Or even that one of them was standing before them. Ban snorted to himself as he tried to imagine the sight of those pirates running away. Hah! How he wished he was there to see that! How very... piraty.

He frowned as he read one of the reports. It looked like in one case, those pirates had been able to unlock the Magirangers' great power and was able to use it in the fight. Have those pirates met those siblings or at least one of them? It seemed to be that way here. Wonder who did they meet to find out about that? Could that be Kai? What's that guy been doing now?

His phone suddenly rang as Ban picked it up. It was from the Boss! Ban immediately stood up.

"What? Really... I'll send a backup there right away!" he started to argue before sighing. "—but Boss, isn't it the same for you? You can't just fight them by yourse—"

Ban blinked at the phone as the call was cut off. "Damn!" he cursed softly before running out of his office. He stopped himself from cursing again as he heard that several squads were already sent off to apprehend the pirates, where some eyewitness had called in about seeing those pirates.

Ban got in into the squad car as he headed towards the scene.

Well, it's not as if he was worried about those pirates losing their lives that easily. And it's not like they would be so stupid to be caught by mere policemen.

xxx

_"Any time you've got a complaint, I'll be waiting."_

Ban snorted to himself as Doggy turned towards him. "What's amusing you now, Ban?"

He shrugged. "That Marvelous is an interesting man."

Doggy nodded as he adjusted his position on the hospital bed. "I have to agree. Despite being called a pirate, he did not seem to be a man without some kind of principle."

Ban squinted his eyes at his boss. "Really? Too bad I didn't get to fight with the guy in person, I wanted to know if he's really worthy to be a red ranger." He sighed. "Still, for a group of pirates that doesn't do a lot of pirating and plundering around... that was strange as well."

"Eeh, is that so?" Ban turned around to see Umeko and the others coming in for a visit. "Does that mean you approved of them, Ban?"

Hoji snorted. "Heh, to hear Ban actually getting along with another Red..."

Tetsu slapped both Hoji and Ban on their backs as he smiled. "What's wrong with getting along with everyone? At least those people didn't use those powers for bad..."

Jasmine wrapped her arms around herself. "Hmm, but really... all of those other claims are all fabricated?"

Doggy turned his attention to Ban as he nodded. "Yeah, it's true. Almost all the reports I've seen and read—including all the data I've gathered around those pirates before their arrival to Earth, showed me just that. While not much data can be gathered of those pirates' past lives before becoming Gokaigers, many of those reports involved mostly those pirates clashing with the Zangyack. After I manage to sift out the fabricated data, I found that while the two parties often clashed with each other... the pirates had not been attacking or plundering normal people. They even properly bought and paid for the things they ate and used since arriving to Earth!"

"Is that true?" said Umeko again before started to giggle when she took one of the reports Ban had been holding. "Haha! They even lodged a complaint when Zangyack destroyed the restaurant they were in when they were just about to eat. Poor them, and they even paid for those meals!"

Sen-chan hummed a tune before addressing the others. "They sound like good people, I hope they do a good job at it."

"You'd better hope they do!" Ban said as he chuckled. "After all, we'll be entrusting them with our Deka powers... as well as the rest of the sentai that came before and after us. If they don't even do that much, I'll be kicking their butts myself!"

Ban smiled. Despite his words, he did have faith on those pirates. As long as those pirates did not betray that faith, they won't have to worry about passing this responsibility to those guys.


	4. GekiRed

az: This time, I'm telling from Jan's POV without even having Jan taking a big role in this chapter, hah! Originally meant to get Jan's side more in this piece but Jan's not really the thinking type so I'm having the others tell his part from their own view.

Hey... I'm distracting myself from Decade, hahahaa

* * *

Passing the Torch: GekiRed

Written bt Izzu alias honou-no-izumi

o

o

Nowadays amusing things kept popping up in the headlines, but seriously... is that even possible? Retsu tried his best to keep his composure neutral as it was broken by his brother, Gou who started right away laughing at the headlines.

"What are those idiots doing? Going to the zoo to talk to tigers!" he exclaimed before laughing again. Retsu glared at his brother sternly.

"Don't laugh! Even if they acted so ridiculously sometimes, you had to admit so far they had fared well in their fight with the Zangyack."

"It looks like they were looking for a tiger's child." Ran commented as she took a look at the article. "I happened to pass by a store earlier. The shopkeeper was laughing in amusement when she managed to sell some of the tiger-patterned clothing to this couple..."

Retsu and Gou immediately started to laugh again as Ran sighed at them. "I had to admit they were a funny lot... but I wonder if they were looking for Jan?"

Both of them sobered immediately at the statement. "Well, Jan is definitely a tiger's child. Not that those guys would know that unless they asked us," said Retsu as Gou frowned.

"Why did they need to find Jan—?" his older brother started to say as Retsu reminded his brother.

"Haven't you noticed it, brother? While they still can use our powers while fighting normally, they can't use our Geki powers when they are using their giant robotic forms! Didn't you hear about it the other day, the fiasco they did in the middle of the city?"

Gou snorted. "Haha. How could I forget? The people all over there had been expecting so much from them as well."

Ran nodded to herself. "Those pirates needed to learn the spirit of our Geki strength in order to unlock that ability. It's not something they could do on their own after all." Ran turned towards the brothers. "Should we help them?"

An elderly laugh greeted them from behind as Master Sha Fu slowly walked towards them. "There is no need. Jan had already met them, or at least two of them."

Ran and Retsu turned towards the cat master. "Jan did?" Ran asked as Sha Fu nodded.

"That princess... that one may perhaps reveal her true strength to all one day. Interesting how Jan could easily notice that..." said Sha Fu to himself as he walked away. The three Gekirangers glanced to each other puzzled as they wondered what the old master was thinking.

xxx

"Yo! Here, I brought something nice from home—" exclaimed Ken before noticing his fellow comrades' attentions were elsewhere.

"He's grown so much, hasn't he?" Ran commented softly as Retsu nodded.

"Yeah, even more since that time when Rio had died. Even more still after his travels to teach young kids about kenpou."

Ken sneaked in between them as he tried to ask what they were talking about before noticing Jan practicing by himself in the training hall. Gou shrugged at him before explaining.

"Jan came back to practice after setting those Gokaigers up to pace. He said that seeing those people fight so earnestly, he should train even more so that he could keep up with them."

Ken chuckled. "Jan has become quite the teacher himself, hasn't it?"

"He sure did." The four of them turned towards Miki as she sighed to herself. "Just because all of you could not transform again, doesn't mean that that power was lost forever. Perhaps one day, all of us could still be able to fight alongside those young ones... don't you think?"

Gou grinned at her as he clenched his fists together. "On second thought, I might as well train myself again," he said as he, as well as the other three hurried to Jan's side to join in on his training.

Miki smiled as she watched them from the balcony.

"One day. Perhaps one day that time would arrive. You've done well, Jan-kun. You've passed your soul towards those pirates. I'm sure it would not go to waste."

"Fufufu... there was no denying that. I guess I am old... now."

Miki turned and smiled at Master Sha Fu. "Ah, I don't think that we would not be needed anymore. The young would still need the wisdom of the old."

Sha Fu laughed as a cat could. "Those youngster will be carrying a big burden, eh? Those pirates. To have to carry the will of all of us that came before them, it would not be an easy task."

Miki nodded. "Yes, but I'll have my faith on them... as well as everyone."

Both of them smiled as they looked back down towards the five youngsters training below. Miki smiled as she watched Jan rolling over after evading Gou's blow.

"Today, I'm feeling su—per waki waki!"


	5. GaoRed

az: Finally could think up on this. Decided to just base the plot on episode 9 and not getting the other members in this. Tho that might be unavoidable with Red Racer-san. Any characterization on Kakeru would be based on wiki and my impression of him in this episode.

Reordered to fit the chronology.

[edit] Added some more words for more gaoranger love.

* * *

Passing the Torch: GaoRed

Written by Izzu alias honou-no-izumi

o

o

Kakeru froze for a moment as he thought he heard GaoLion roar. _What is it?_, he silently asked. GaoLion sounded very irritated, something must have annoyed it. But why would it be angry? Furthermore, what could have happened up there on Tenkuu Island to have awakened GaoLion from its slumber?

Wait. Who would have even be able to reach Tenkuu Island at this time? A normal person should not have been able to reach that place in the sky, and even if you took a small plane up there... you should not have been able to see it so easily...

Could it be... those pirates that have recently appeared around here? From the sound of it, they did seemed to be on the search for the past sentai's powers. What would they want with that? If he heard correctly, they could even fight using the forms of the many past sentai teams! That ability... were those pirates using the powers they have lost to change into their battle forms or were they just mimicking them? These pirates appearances... what could be their aims?

He walked out of his small clinic as he looked up to see Zangyacks and Gokaigers rained down from the floating island.

Well... seeing as they happened to drop near his place from the sky, he might as well _greeted_ them.

xxx

"_What's important is its overwhelming power. That lion must be a grand power!"  
_  
"_Let's catch it right away"  
_  
Honestly, what was he expecting? What a bunch of rude fellows! Even if he knew little of what pirates should have behaved, those three did look like a perfect example of one. To think they could just take on GaoLion as if it was a mere object, a mere treasure that they could obtain so easily. If they think they could do that, they might as well give it up before long.

But then, when they stopped to take a look on that other girl—who really seemed to not belong with the pirates, as well as that curly haired one—he was curious on what those pirates really were inside.

xxx

Honestly, these two... they seemed out of place to be hanging out with the other three. But considering they were a bit more level-headed than the others, he might as well reveal the truth right out to them. Seriously, that pink girl was something. To think that she had an interesting past, such an observant girl this one little princess. If what both of them were telling him the truth, perhaps those pirates were not that bad after all...

Kakeru shrugged.

"To tell you the truth, even if you tell me this about those other friends of yours... it's not my call to decide to give you the Gaoranger's grand power."

The young man named Don Dongoier moaned almost child-like. "Aww... you can't?"

Kakeru shook his head. "If anything, that decision should fall on GaoLion. It's your job to convince it that you're worthy to take on Gaoranger's true power and use it for your fight against the Zangyacks."

The little princess brightened up at that statement. "Really? So if we could convince Mr. Lion that we're trustworthy... it would join us?"

"Perhaps...", Kakeru said off-handedly. "You might convince GaoLion just that, but that might need to depend on what it thought about your other friends. You guys _did_ annoy it a bit when you guys barged into the island unannounced. As well as dragging those Zangyacks with you..."

Ahim cocked her head to the side. "Ah... we did, didn't we? How unfortunate... though I really think that Mr. Lion was amazing. It would be too bad if we can't get along with it."

Hearing that suddenly from the girl, Kakeru could not help but smiled a little. He turned towards them.

"It is, isn't it? GaoLion could be so adorable at times..."

"It looked like you're really fond of GaoLion, aren't you... Mr. Kakeru?", Don said as Kakeru shrugged.

"I am. After all... my comrades and I have been fighting with GaoLion and the other Power Animals for a long time. To protect this world from the Orgs, we've had faced a lot of things... some were happy, and some were not. To us Gaorangers, the Power Animals were our most important comrades. One time before, we had almost lost all of them... before a miracle returned those Power Animals to our sides." Kakeru sighed.

"I don't wish for any other harm to befall GaoLion or the other Power Animals ever again."

"We'll take care of Mr. Lion well, I'll give my words. We'll treat him like our important comrade as well like you do! We won't take him away from you, we'd just like to borrow his powers or a while."

Kakeru looked at Ahim again before smiling. "You looked sincere enough to me. Well, you have to try your best then to convince GaoLion to help you. If GaoLion accepts that you guys are worthy of his help, then I have nothing else to say to try stopping you."

Ahim curtsied. "Thank you... Mr. Kakeru."

xxx

Kakeru took out his jacket and walked out of his clinic to go look for the Gokaigers and see what they were doing. The girl Ahim and Don-kid looked pretty decent enough, but he was not that sure about the others. He was not sure that he could trust their other three comrades with GaoLion and their Gaoranger's powers, seeing the way they acted.

He frowned as he watch the Gokaigers fight the Zangyack troops, particularly on the three other members of the Gokaigers he was being wary about. He gasped in amazement. That little girl _was_ telling him the truth. He watched as those three fought those Gormins, all the while denying any assumptions that they were intending to save or protect those other civilians that happened to be around. He snorted.

What a bunch of smart-mouthed brats! And they called themselves pirates? The only thing that actually marked them as a pirates were them going about looking for treasures. It was only their mouths that was bad!

Kakeru frowned.

Well, they have succeeded in convincing _him_ that they were not that bad at becoming heroes—even if they would never admit it—now, they needed to convince someone else.

He glanced skywards towards the floating island.

"You're watching this right, GaoLion? What would you do?", he asked as Kakeru heard the lion growled back. He chuckled. "Well, no matter what... our bonds with each other will never break. You know that, right... GaoLion?"

He smiled at the answer he heard coming from GaoLion...

xxx

Kakeru sighed to himself before walking away. Well, he could not really say that he was actually glad that GaoLion agreed to help those pirates. But at least its powers could be used again to protect everyone. Those kids looked pretty decent actually, after he had seen them fight today.

He glanced again to the sky.

"Watch over those kids all right, GaoLion?" he said as he heard GaoLion replied back. He could almost see GaoLion smiling back to him from Tenkuu Island, even if it was still very far from where he was standing.

Well, it was all right. The Gokaigers could have their powers to fight those Zangyacks for now...


	6. ShinkenRed

az: I wanted to do GaoRed's. But the idea eludes me at the moment, so later. When that piece is done, I'll reorganize the chapter orders again. Not sure if that also affected the reviews. Been trying to finish the old Gyakuten Saiban NaNo I did three years ago. So been preoccupied with playing Gyakuten Kenji 2. XD

Edit: Fixed some other things I mistyped being half asleep. Fixed even more that I missed.

* * *

Passing the Torch: ShinkenRed

Written by Izzu alias honou-no-izumi

o

o

The pirates has sparked her interest, that was for sure. Especially considering on many instance, the red-clad one... supposedly their leader, have often used the power of ShinkenRed. The power... that only her Shiba clan would have been able to utilize. Yet for some reason, this unknown pirate who bears no relation to her clan... have been able to use it. And it also appeared, while she, Takeru-kun and the rest of their retainers have lost their powers to transform into Shinkengers, these pirates have been able to do so by utilizing these so called... ranger keys.

She had decided to keep watching those pirates from afar, while insisting that Hikoma did not in any way alerted Takeru and the others about what she intended to do. Those five have worked hard enough in the past, protecting everyone—so at least this time she would do something for them. She needed to find out if those pirates were indeed not here for anything malicious, just as those Zangyacks have done.

When she heard that those five have started looking around for signs of 'samurai', she knew it was time for her to confront those pirates personally.

xxx

Those pirates were uncouth, the three of them at least. From the previous observation, it seemed only the blue one was any close to an actual understanding the ways of Bushido. Even then, there was something lacking. Despite how often those pirates have used the Shinkenger's powers, they have no understanding or spirit of a samurai the Shinkengers should have possessed!

If she could have any say over this, it was unsightly to have those pirates inheriting the Shinkengers spirit. Unworthy, to say the least.

That's what she had thought to moment she demanded them to relinquish their Shinkenger ranger keys. Even if they could still use the same techniques as Takeru and the others, that does not mean she approves of them!

Well, that's what she used to think as well... until she witnessed how that Captain Marvelous risked his own safety to protect that blue one. Suddenly... her thought wandered towards a certain adopted son of her—who used to be her shadow, as well as his right-hand retainer; Ikenami Ryunosuke.

Those two pirates were indeed very different from either Takeru and Ryunosuke, personality-wise especially. But, despite that... there was something very similar. It was the bond that had existed between that pirate captain and that warrior. It was very similar to the bond that was shared between Takeru and Ryunosuke.

She recalled something... Hikoma have reported to her many months before she finally revealed her identity to those retainers. There was a time when Takeru had lost his resolve in continuing to become her shadow because Ryunosuke and that younger one Kotoha, have gotten themselves hurt while trying to protect him. Knowing the gentle soul Takeru was, it was not hard to figure out how such things like that would affect him.

She have never understood that bond before... at least not until that night, when she witnessed herself—the man named Ikenami Ryunosuke. That one was a bit too straightforward—as straight as the arrow Ryunosuke fired from his bow. Then again, it was not surprising. Among the the four vassal clans, the Ikenami was the most strict when trying to uphold the tradition... as well as the values that bound the five clans. When she had spied the conflict Ryunosuke faced, in between trying to follow Takeru's orders in serving her instead and following his own heart to want to chase after Takeru; she had learned something important.

Seeing that kind of bond similarly existing between Marvelous and that one called Joe Gibken, somehow that surprised her. It never crossed her mind to see those pirates actually having the same spirit as true as any samurai could have. Perhaps it was not a folly to entrust the Shinken powers to those pirates...

xxx

Kaoru chuckled to herself before turning towards the very flustered Ikenami, as she paid them a surprise visit.

"It's unthinkable! Unthinkable! To think that the princess would come visiting this place..."

"That's why I said! Just loosen up! I thought you're already getting used to me visiting here occasionally," Takeru chided as Ryunosuke continued to shake his head vigorously.

"That is correct, Ryunosuke-kun. Please do not feel burdened. I really do want to be able to get to know my retainers even more."

If the tinge of red colouring Ryunosuke's cheeks could be any redder, the man could have fainted any moment. It was a stark reminder of how she envied the bond shared by the two.

"Of course I am honoured, Hime-sama. But this is... too familiar! I shouldn't be too vain—" Kaoru could not help herself from laughing as Takeru smacked Ryunosuke's head. "But Tono! Tono is Tono... and Hime is Hime! The rank is too far, I—"

"Ryunosuke. Please calm down." Kaoru smiled as Ryunosuke sat back on his seat, supported by Takeru sitting beside him. It was funny that between the three of them, Ryunosuke was the oldest. Yet the manner in which the older one have treated them, was quite different that it normally could have been—if she was not the 18th head of the Shiba clan and Takeru the 19th. What a lovable person... if she had indeed have any older siblings, could she have someone as kind and honest as these two?

She chuckled again. Certainly she haven't been mistaken. Marvelous and Joe really did remind her of these two.

"I've met those pirates from space."

Both of them looked up towards her in surprise. Before they could ask, she explained. "I have been concerned about them, especially since we ourselves have lost our powers save some. But I guess my worries were misplaced, those pirates can indeed inherit our will and spirit."

"Hime! Don't tell us—you've approached them by yourself? Why haven't you told us—"

Takeru cut Ryunosuke off as he turned towards his adopted _mother_. "Are you sure? Those pirates can be trusted?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yes indeed. I believed those five would be able to protect this earth from those Zangyacks. As well as we and many others that preceed us have done, to protect this world before."

Certainly, if she could entrust everything to these two... then it wouldn't be too far-fetched for her to entrust everything to those pirates.

_Captain Marvelous. Joe Gibken. Even if neither of you have been born and nurtured into the ways of a true samurai, the values that you hold were indeed as good as any samurai could have held in their hearts. For this, I... Shiba Kaoru, approved of your worth as a warrior._

* * *

az: I always wanted to write something about Kaoru, especially after that episode where Ryunosuke had that talk with the Kuroko-san and Kaoru overhearing everything. (What did Ryunosuke do unknowingly that captured the hearts of Kaoru and Takeru hahahahah) Not sure if I did this as well as the other pieces, but here goes...


	7. RedRacer

Finally. because the only thing I could think of this episode was just 'Facepalm'. I don't follow Carranger (trying to watch atm) so hopefully I could write them well.

* * *

Passing the Torch: RedRacer

Written by Izzu

o

o

"**Why are you guys not returning yet?**" Navi's voice rang loudly as Marvellous twitched.

He sighed as he turned to see the rest of the team continuing to practice the Carranger's pose with Jinnai-san, while the rest of the kids who had been watching them cheered. He ended the call before frowning.

If it was possible, he would rather return to the Galleon as well. But Jinnai Kyousuke said that Carranger's grand power had been the pose... so he could not be leaving yet until they got that grand power! Even if it meant doing these silly poses, if that could allow them to unlock Carrangers powers—

"Now now... Kyousuke, enough already. Don't bully these Gokaigers anymore, can you?"

Marvellous turned around towards the voice as two other persons started to approach them. The rest of the Gokaiger including Kyousuke also turned to look as Kyousuke seemed to recognize the two persons.

He chuckled before approaching the two. "Oi, Minoru... Natsumi! Strange to see you guys here. What? Finally agreeing to join my troupe? I got a lot of vacancies—" said Kyousuke as the older man just brushed him off, before turning towards Marvellous and the others.

"Don't you guys mind this idiot, you guys can head back to the your ship if you want. You don't have to worry about getting the Carranger's grand powers as well."

Luca cocked her head at him. "Eh? And who are you guys?"

The man grinned before shrugging towards the younger woman standing beside him. "Uesugi Minoru. And this is Shinohara Natsumi. Formerly both of us used to be GreenRacer and YellowRacer."

Don suddenly exclaimed loudly before Marvellous eyed them warily. "Oh? And what did you say about the Grand Power?"

Natsumi regarded him coolly. "Don't you guys already got them? That move you did to fight off that giant earlier looked a bit like a RV Robo's finishing move. It's not much, but I think that should help a bit."

"B-but _he_ said... the pose—!" Don stuttered as Minoru shoved his friend aside.

"Don't worry about it. You don't have to think too much about that pose," said the man before Natsumi cut in.

"Then again, do _all_ grand powers had to have something to do with additional upgrades to your Gokaioh? I don't think so, like Minoru-san here said... that new finishing move you had earlier might as well be what you inherited from us. You guys haven't thought of using that kind of move before, have you? Not until you met Kyousuke-san after all..."

"Oi, oi! Don't you two start ignoring me here!" Kyousuke started to say as Natsumi turned towards him.

"Don't you know, Kyousuke-san? Naoki almost drove himself towards a pillar earlier! Just because he saw you popping up on the news over that fight between the two Zangyacks. Don't embarrass us any longer, can you?" said Natsumi as she started to drag Kyousuke away.

Minoru bowed apologetically to Marvellous and his crew. "Sorry about this, but at least I am now glad to know that our Carranger's KuruMagic power is in good hands. We'll take our leave now," he said before excusing himself.

Ahim chuckled as she turned to see Kyousuke and Natsumi started arguing over something. She caught something about a certain Zonnette before hurrying to join the others back to the galleon.

xxx

"Enough already! Not my fault that _that_ Insarn liked me!"

Natsumi shook her head before sighing. "I don't know what women sees in you, Kyousuke-san!"

Kyousuke shrugged smugly. "Hehe... it shows that I still have my charms, but regardless! My heart would always belong to Zonnette-san!"

Natsumi slapped his head again. "THAT as well! Stop randomly give people courtship teaching! You even taught that Zangyack to confess his LOVE!"

"Hei! Do not underestimate the power of love! It's—"

Minoru suddenly pulled them apart before dragging the two towards a diner. "Enough fight. At least today something good _kind of_ happened because we've met with the Gokaiger. So take it easy... okay?"

Neither of the two said anything as they approached the building. He sighed.

"And Kyousuke, enough with your performing troupe plans. Get a proper job, can't you?"

"NEVER!"

And Natsumi started scolding Kyousuke again as the three entered the diner...


	8. Hyuuga and GingaRed

Hahaha. Actually decided to screw it and post the ones I already written. And because I would certainly be reordering the chapters for obvious reasons, if you guys worried about not being able to review on the specific chapters because of the reordering and past signed reviews; you guys can always not send signed review or just put on the review and tell which chapter you're referring. I won't mind. XDDDD

I can't really help it if the muse comes at different times XD

Gingaman's also among the many sentai I'm not familiar with, so yeah... while I do plan to watch them if have chance... can wait too long for that. So anything after this would be solely based on Wiki and the Gokaiger tribute episodes.

* * *

Passing the Torch: Hyuuga and GingaRed

Written by Izzu

o

o

Space pirates. Why on earth must the next team be space pirates?

After defeating so many of them in the past, to protect this planet; it seemed like a big joke to have a group of space pirates to come protect this earth this time. To have the ability to use the powers of past sentai teams, who would be able to trust those guys anyway? Even then, it seemed those guys would still need to seek a way to acquire each teams grand power!

As if he would give Gingaman's grand power away so easily!

He had dropped his guard for a moment. He never thought anyone could have been able to break through the barrier in Ginga forest to attack them. It was a bit surprising, this intruder being able to wound him this much. Not surprising that Ryouma and the others still distrusted the Gokaigers to be protecting this planet they loved so much. Yet still, this person was not part of _them_.

At least he shouldn't be putting judgments too soon. If rumors were accurate, their newest member was from this very Earth!

xxx

He never expected to have encountered the Gokaigers so soon... with these kinds of timing. And it was interesting that the member that ended up helping him escape would be the one he had wanted to meet.

Ikari Gai. Quite a young person to be tasked into protecting this earth. But seeing the way he was acting, Hyuuga did not feel confident that he would be able to entrust the Gingaman's grand power to this kid, much less his team. Yet, it was not as if he would approve of the other one either!

Unexpectedly, Ikari Gai revealed a side he was hoping to see the child have. He cannot allow someone so half-assed to inherit their powers after all! Perhaps he _could _put his trust on this kid after all.

xxx

"When I saved those other Gokaigers after falling into the river, they immediately went off to save their friend the moment they were able to stand. That was not the kind of attitude any _normal_space pirates would have behaved. Perhaps there were valid reasons for them to be chosen as the next Super Sentai team."

Hyuuga laughed as he placed his hand over Ryouma's shoulder.

"So_ that's _what you've been doing while I've been into that kind of dangerous situation?"

Ryouma laughed. "It's not as if you didn't get some help. After all, because of this... we end up getting to know these pirates personally."

Hyuuga laughed again. "So I supposed they never realized _you_were GingaRed?"

Ryouma grinned. "I certainly think so. Although, I suppose they were actually intending to give _these_to us. Donuts, they say."

"Certainly those are the unlikeliest space pirates we have met!"

"Indeed they are."


	9. BoukenRed

199 Super Sentai raw couldn't come at better timing. There will be mentions of VS SS, and VS Gekiranger.

* * *

Passing the Torch: BoukenRed

Written by Izzu

o

o

The last battle that had been called the Legendary Great War since; somehow the memories from that battle was still fresh. For many of them perhaps. Just when he had thought his adventures as the leader of the Boukengers had ended, there was that incident with Sakura and the Gekirangers. Just when he was planning to continue his space exploration again after staying back on Earth for a few more years at SGS, there was that first Zangyack invasion attempt.

And then there was that Black Cross Army attack.

That time, he had led his exploration group back to the city since it was not time to be standing around doing nothing. But suddenly he heard someone calling to him before being engulfed in light. It had appeared that the Gokaigers and Goseigers were stuck in a pinch, so that was why he had entrusted the Boukengers grand powers to them.

He never thought that he would want to see them in person after that. Yet... with the new information about the Heart of Hades, it was as if something out there was giving him reasons to approach them in person.

Well, just as well. Though, it seemed that his visit was badly due. That Marvelous appeared to be so uptight, he could actually pity the poor mechanical parrot for all the abuse that young man was giving it. That kind of attitude, even if they had already received the Boukenger's grand power—they would not be able to unlock it as long as they did not understand and acquired the Boukengers' spirit for adventures. Well, good thing he was around... and this task to recover the Heart of Hades could not have come at a better time. Not that he cared as to why that Marvelous was like that or that he cared about getting the Bouken keys back. They have lost the powers before so whoever that found it back gets to keep it. Fair game.

Just that... he did not want the grand power to be wasted on them after he went as far as to giving it to the pirates without any conditions.

xxx

Akashi Satoru stared at the Heart of Hades before looking up towards the fleeting GokaiGalleon.

"This will do, right? AkaRed," he said before walking away.

Considering that he did owe AkaRed for his help during that time his team were sent into another dimension by Chronos, this was nothing. If not because of him helping Eiji by lending him that Super Sentai address book to find some of their Super Sentai seniors, he and his team would not have been able to escape. His team, himself and Hikaru-san would have still be trapped inside that dimension since the gateway that prevented them from escaping had to be destroyed from both sides.

Back then, AkaRed had appeared to help them. So this time he should return that favour, by helping Marvelous and his crew.

This was not such a bad trade after all.


	10. Go Pink and Go Red

az: First of all... to the new people reading this from the beginning, pardon for the notes I wrote here that may seem disconnected. Considering I wrote the pieces out of order. Decided that I'll keep the order of the chapters as to how they appeared so that any other mentions of plot would not be so confusing.

That aside, enjoy this piece if possible. I'm still barely halfway with GoGo V - watching them raw - but I hope I represented them well enough.

Not sure if I'm gonna be covering the 199 plot tho. Even if I do, I might just be doing that for Goseiger.

* * *

Passing the Torch: GoPink and GoRed

Written bt Izzu alias honou-no-izumi

o

o

Matsuri let out a long sigh before putting down her things once she reached home. It was so unexpected, to stumble onto Gokai-Pi—no, Ahim and Luka-chan, just at the same time the other pirate that allied with Zangyack came targeting her to steal the GoGo V's grand power from her. To say that it was her luck—or you can call it; a miraculous chanced meeting, that was putting it very lightly.

To think that she had been saved by a fellow Pink sentai member... using another pink member's ability...

Houka-chan would be so glad to know that her magical ability had been put to good use. Not only had Ahim and Luka protected her and the patient she had been transporting, they also prevented the GoGo V's grand power from falling to the wrong hands.

If that was not enough to earn her trust towards those Gokaigers, she was not sure what else could have sealed that trust. Although she did not manage to get to know the other Gokaigers well enough as she did those two, seeing Ahim and Luka... the others should not be any less trustworthy. No matter how unruly they might seem to appear at first glance.

Those Gokaigers did not fare too badly either, seeing how they managed to keep this planet safe from those Zangyacks still...

Matsuri paused for a moment as she finally noticed a fragrant smell of food coming from behind her.

"Ah! Matoi-niichan! I didn't expect you to be home now!"

The eldest of the Tatsumi siblings laughed at her as he put down the dishes on the dining table.

"Mum said that you'd be home today so I had arranged for your other brothers come home around this time as well so that we could have dinner together. It's been a while since we had dinner with everyone around after all."

Matsuri stuck her tongue at her brother. "Serves you right! No point regretting it now. Who asked you, Nagare-niisan and Shou-niisan to all become firemen? If you guys had gotten other jobs with _normal_ working hours, we can have more dinners together. Not just dinners... we could also do just about anything else that you would want to do. What... feeling lonely now?" she teased as her brother walked up towards her.

Matoi chuckled as he ruffled her hair. "I'm throwing that back to you, you cheek!" He shrugged. "By the way... did something good happen today? You looked as if something did after all."

Matsuri hurriedly nodded as she pulled her brother to sit beside her. "Oh, there was! I met the Gokaigers today. Just lucky... as I was being targeted for out GoGo V's grand power..."

Matoi frowned as he heard about it. "You all right? You're not hurt, are you?"

Matsuri giggled at her brother as she slapped his hand away when he tried to check her for injuries. "I'm okay, thanks to the Gokai girls. And I can always look after myself, big brother!" She started to whistle softly. "They were a pleasant pair, those girls. Hard to believe they were actually those space pirates everyone talked about..."

Matsuri sighed. "They were very nice girls, I wonder what happened to Luka-chan before this. She seemed to have a sad past..."

"It seemed those pirates made an impression to you..." said Matoi as Matsuri nodded.

"Yes! They were really easy to get along with... and cute as well. I wished they could met you and everyone!"

Matoi snorted as he pulled his sister close to him. "Hah! No one else can be cuter than you, Matsuri..." he said before the doorbell rang. He gasped. "That should be your brothers finally returning home," he said before going to the door to usher the others in.

Matsuri smiled to herself as her older brother Matoi, Nagare, Shou and Daimon started helping around with preparing dinner. Her thoughts flew back towards those Gokaigers...

So those were the people who had inherited their powers. Well, hopefully they would be as good as she and her brothers in protecting the many people living on this planet. Seeing Ahim and Luka today, she believed those pirates do value people's lives as much as the treasures they were looking for... unlike what she and many of them assumed initially when those pirates arrived to this planet.

For that, she could entrust them with the GoGo V's will...


	11. HurricaneRed

I'll do the other teams later once I get an inspiration for them. I try. On this one... well, seeing Hurricaneger's tribute had the three returned, not sure what else I could add.

Edited some things as I got to know Yousuke-tachi better.

* * *

Passing the Torch: HurricaneRed

Written by Izzu

o

o

He did not have much faith on the pirates to be of any worth, but that other girl... the pink one, was in a league of her own. There was a kind of strength in her... that somehow moved him. If he should put it into words, it might be like a strength you might have expected coming from a feudal lord. She even seemed to be able to lead her fellow remaining comrades in the absence of their leader as well as their fellow two Gokaigers.

Well, considering she was a princess in her own planet... that was probably expected of her. It did took him by surprise when she had allowed them to use their Ranger keys without argument—unlike that young one—and how _calmly _she had stated that they would use force to reclaim the Hurricaneger keys back. Considering that the Gokaigers still needed their approval in order to be able to use the Hurricaneger's Grand Power, it was surprising to receive this kind of response. As if she had so much faith that he, Nanami and Kouta would definitely be changing our opinions abut her other comrades.

Somehow, she reminded him a bit like Nanami when they used to be younger. Well... not that much but guess that would do. Ahim seemed to be someone he could easily trust as well.

Regardless, the pink princess and that curly-haired shorty were a _sneaky _bunch. He never thought he would even be changing his thoughts about them at all! As they had wanted, he—Nanami and Kouta too—_did _ended up observing their other comrades closely and able to get to know of the other Gokaigers even better. So despite some of their attitudes were not to his liking, he could not deny that they were not bad and somehow been able to trust them with their Hurricaneger's powers. At least, they were not like those Zangyacks who seemed to have also gained allies with some of the past sentai's enemies.

It really did seemed that their powers were in good hands...

"Heii, what are you thinking now... Yousuke?" Nanami suddenly interrupted him as they watched the Gokai Galleon disappeared into the horizon. He shrugged.

"It's nothing. Just pondering about our fellow _juniors _over on that ship. They are something... aren't they?"

Kouta laughed.

"They are adorable kids, that's for sure. That aside, it's been a while... eh? Since we had been able to transform and fight?"

Nanami chuckled as Yousuke sighed.

"Well, the rest of the battles up ahead would be up to those guys now. Hopefully, they would be able to continue fighting those Zangyacks until the end. Though, it would still be a long time for them to be proper ninjas like us."

Nanami laughed before nodding her head. By now, the three of them could not see any hint of the flying ship anymore. "Haha, don't push them so hard... Yousuke. I'm sure they'll manage it, we did it ourselves after all."

Kouta shrugged. "Back then even we wouldn't have thought that we'll end up being Hurricanegers, right? But we did do that well."

Nanami nodded. "Hope they would continue to fare well, gathering all other of the remaining grand powers and ranger keys. I won't like it if those Zangyacks could not be stopped. That aside..." Nanami started to grin at Yousuke as he flinched.

"Don't you think Marvelous was a bit similar to _someone_we know?"

Yousuke stared back at her. "What d'you mean... Nanami? Like Ikkou?" He sighed suddenly. "Come to think, too bad those two siblings weren't around, eh?"

Kouta laughed as he slapped Yousuke's head lightly. "Don't change the topic! Haven't you noticed it?"

Yousuke rolled his eyes at them. "If you're talking about _me_, you guys must be joking! I'm not any similar to that Marvelous kid at all! Even back during those days!"

Nanami nodded at him. "Oh really? Then what about _that_? 'Legendary Inheritor', that favourite phrase you loved to say so much. Really... you haven't been thinking of something when you called Marvelous-tachi with that name?"

Yousuke shrugged her off as if she had just said nothing of importance. "It's nothing. Shouldn't they be receiving that title as well? After all, they _are_ going to inherit the powers and will of every warrior like us who used to protect this world before! What better title to give them than that?"

Nanami and Kouta snickered. "I guess so..." said Nanami as Yousuke suddenly started checking for the time.

"Ah! I better go now. Nanami, Kouta... shouldn't you guys get back to your own job as well? I'll give a call to Oboro-san and Director later to tell them about this."

"Till later then..." said Kouta as the three parted ways.


	12. Red Hawk

I watched Jetman... dubbed when I was a kid. But it's been a long time so not really trusting my memories atm. I hope I wrote them well here. XP.

Because I don't feel right that Ryu and the others would not know what happened during this episode. They're still a team...

Writing this made me emotional a bit, even though I barely remembered the series anymore. So if I hapened to mistype anything, tell me?

EDIT: I added the Carranger part already. So you guys can go look back to see it.

* * *

Passing the Torch: Red Hawk

Written by Izzu

o

o

Ryu and Kaori looked up towards the sign before walking into the restaurant. He sighed before turning towards his wife.

"I wonder why had Ako called us to meet here..."

Kaori shrugged, before smiling weakly. "I guess... it's about _that_? Those pirates... they've been on the news lately, haven't they?"

Ryu shrugged. "Those pirates have been around for a while... why meet up to talk about them _now_? Furthermore—"

"Ah! Finally both of you have arrived!"

Hayasaka Ako hurriedly ran towards them before pulling them towards their table where another _old friend_was already waiting. Both of them exchanged their greetings.

xxx

Ako coughed nervously as she started to speak.

"Actually... I've called everyone here, was because I wanted to talk about those Gokaiger."

Ryu's eyes lighted up before exchanging glances with Kaori.

"Ah, so Kaori's guess was not wrong. What about them?"

Ako smiled nervously to the three of them before letting out another sigh.

"You know... the other day, I happened to stumbled onto them. Those pirates, I mean."

Raita, who had been keeping quiet since earlier; cocked his head at her. "Eh? You met them in person?"

Ako shrugged.

"Well... I don't exactly _meet _them directly. It was actually by accident."

Ryu frowned. "Did something happened?"

Ako nodded. "The three of you knew, isn't it? Because of my work, I usually went to visit Gai's grave during odd hours. It was really hard... but my manager had been understanding about it and allowed me to come visit whenever I could. Well, the other day... I happened to see _them_. Those pirates... were standing before Gai's grave."

Kaori blinked. "At Gai's—what were they doing there?" she asked before gasping.

Ako laughed nervously. "Er.. well, that time I wondered about that as well. So I kind of... sneak up to them to try eavesdrop on them. They didn't notice me though, lucky the fog was a bit thick that morning. And I was lucky enough to be near that corner of the park in front of Gai's tombstone so the trees and plants manage to provide a good hiding place—"

"So... did you find out anything?"

Ako looked up towards Ryu before turning her eyes away.

"They were talking about... strange things. It seemed somehow... those pirates... have _met_with Gai. That was strange, right? Because Gai was... Gai's already—!"

Kaori reached her hand out as she tried to hold Ako's hand to comfort her. Ryu and Raita glanced to each other before he turned towards Ako.

"And?"

Ako's eyes started to glisten with tears as she continued. "It seemed... somehow, Gai's spirit had appeared before them—those space pirates seemed to be able to see him normally as if he was still alive. I heard one of them said... that Gai told them, to _not look for Jetman any more._That kid said, that in order to not get the four of us be involved in battles any more—he told them not to find us. Then even in death, Gai... continued to watch over us..."

Ako's lips trembled. "I've asked around after that. It bothered me... and I managed to hear more about them! It seemed... that evening, some people have said that they saw those Zangyacks around. They were fighting... but the Gokaiger didn't appear to be the one fighting those Zangyacks until later. But those people saw them, those Zangyacks had been fighting something that cannot be _seen_. When I found out about this, coupled with what I've heard that morning—Ryu-san, Raita-san, Kaori-san! It was hard to believe possible, but that sounds like... maybe... could it be...!"

"That Gai's spirit... somehow... reappeared here to fight those Zangyacks in our place?" Kaori spoke suddenly as Ryu placed a hand to over his wife's shoulders.

Raita shook his head in disbelief. "So... while trying to protect the normal life we have had since the last time we fought as Jetman, Gai—he even returned from the dead to continue fighting? Just so... that _we_won't have to?"

Ryu took a long breath before chuckling softly.

"That guy... honestly. He shouldn't have to worry about us so much. Even if there would come another time where we might have to return to battle, it should be all right."

He turned his glance towards Kaori, Ako and Raita as all of them nodded their heads. Kaori shrugged.

"These few years of living peacefully... is already enough as it is. If we have to fight to protect everyone again..."

Kaori shook her head as she turned to see a man nearby their table, reading a newspaper silently. On the front page, there was a big picture of the Gokaigers in the middle of a fight. Ryu smiled as he followed the direction her eyes were looking at.

"In the mean time, let's cheer for those youngsters. If Gai approved of those six, they must have been worthy to carry on with our wishes. They'll be able to protect everyone, in our steed."

Ako nodded as she hastily wiped the tears that kept flowing, as Kaori chuckled. Ryu turned to his wife in wonder.

"What's so amusing?"

Kaori giggled. "Ah... my Dear, don't you find it a shame as well? It's a shame that we didn't get to meet those pirates in person. Gai should have trusted us to be able to teach those young ones about the spirit of Jetman. After all, he was not the only Jetman members able to do that... wasn't it?"

Ryu laughed.

"I could not say that better myself. Gai should have had more faith in us, eh?"


	13. Abare Blue and Abare Pig

Heh... so this should fill the blank hole that remained. Since I have no idea as to what reasoning to bring Ryoga/ Aba Red back or whether he even remained in Japan since the Legend war, I decided to not include him. So yeah, this would be the only chapter (so far) that have no mention of the Red leaders.

* * *

Passing the Torch: Abare Blue and Abare Pig

Written by Izzu alias honou-no-izumi

o

o

Yukito started pacing around the room as he wondered what was Emiri up to inside her room. Earlier, after asking to accompany her to see the Abaranger's grand power... Emiri suddenly started to drag him around to buy some art materials.

What was that all about? Right after he commented about the other ability of Abaranger's grand power... she suddenly went on a mini-rampage of her own! What did she want with all of those art materials anyway?

Yukito shook his head. No... he has been pondering about it for too long, he better find out about it. He would rather be going outside watching what those pirates had been doing but Emiri had explicitly warned him not to leave without her...

So troublesome.

Yukito entered the room just as Emiri took out something from a small oven she often used for her art projects.

"What're you doing... Emiri?" he started to ask before noticing the particular shape of the thing she was making as well as the scattered papers lying around the work table. He did not know that Emiri had been studying the Gokaigers for a while...

Then again, he have not told her about that dream he had before... almost around the same time GouJyuJin first appeared around the city. Nakadai had appeared inside his dreams, telling him that he and two other of the deceased sentai member had entrusted their grand powers to one of the Gokaigers, an Earthling who later joined the pirates.

He frowned as he recognized the design on the Ranger Key Emiri was making.

"You seriously want to give _this_ to them?"

Emiri looked up towards him. "Well! This would have helped them with their present problem, wouldn't it? These Ranger Keys they have been using... they must have also needed them to activate the abilities they needed to use when using that GokaiOh of theirs!"

Yukito sighed. "Hmm... while I agree that this was made very good, I somehow felt that I should pity the girl who had to use this..."

Emiri hastily slapped his hand before taking back the key from him. "No excessive commenting! Even if this Ranger Key would not have any real Abare powers, it will have my whole feelings inside it! That should be enough to allow it to respond with the rest of the Abare keys and unlock the other ability of the Abarenger's grand power!" she exclaimed hotly as Yukito hastily hugged her.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Here... let me help y—" he said before Emiri slapped his hand again.

"I'll handle the painting. You take care of the final touches!"

Yukito nodded before smiling to his wife. There was no winning her...

They set out again after the Ranger Key was done, to find the pirates. But it seemed they have not been doing anything, seeing their GokaiOh still standing since the last time they saw it... under repair. They then decided to look for traces of that Zangyack commander as news of it attacking brides here and there started to surface.

That was when they caught sight of the two other of the pirates—it seemed that not all stayed behind to repair their ship—as they watched the young lady they later found out was named Ahim—begun rampaging around as they cornered the Zangyack.

That was a very good rampaging, if he should say so himself. If this one could rampage so much, how would the scene be should all of those pirates started to rampage?

Perhaps, one day they could be as powerful as the original Abarengers. Now that GokaiOh and GouJyuJin could combine into one, they would finally get to rampage even more against those Zangyack.

And hopefully helped them closer to victory...

xxx

"_There was an Abare Pink?"_

Yukito snorted as he recalled Gai asking him that. That was so awkward... lucky that he did not have to explain about it. Suddenly there was a poke on his sides.

"Hah! It worked like I thought it would, right?"

Yukito sighed. "Yes, it did..."

Emiri started to cling on his arm tightly again.

"So am I a true Abarenger member now?"

Yukito stared down towards his wife smiling, before pausing to pinch her nose.

"Nope."


	14. Yellow Lion and Red Falcon

Not really sure where I'm going here. Basing this from the episode 30 as well as what little impression of Yusuke I had from Gaoranger VS Super Sentai

* * *

Passing the Torch: Yellow Lion and Red Falcon

Written by Izzu

o

o

He was not expecting to have stumbled onto the two members of the Gokaigers by chance. Who would have expected that? But seeing them unthinkingly tried to save the baby and later fighting off the Zangyack fleet that caused havoc at the nearby, they did not seemed to be bad people.

But that other lad, the one whose first name mirrored his own... somehow, he felt a certain connection with the young man. Not that it was hard to relate, considering he and his Liveman comrades had faced similar situations as Joe had. Looking at the data on Barizorg, his heart felt for the young man. Because even if the young man held some hope for his friend to be saved... Jou felt that he should not let the young man hoped for the impossible. He would not want him to face similar sorrow as he and the rest of his friends have felt.

"_I want to save their souls, at least..."_

Somehow, he wondered if those words were only directed to himself or to the young man as well. Then again he wondered that all the time he was telling Joe about things that have happened in the past, if he had just been thinking aloud the thoughts that he had kept inside his heart.

Well, suppose young Joe had understood his intention. Suppose he unthinkingly pass his approval towards those Gokaigers. Supposedly...

KNOCK! KNOCK!

The visitor entered without invitation as Oohara Jou heard the footsteps approaching his desk. He chuckled as the presence felt familiar.

"So I heard you've had some unexpected visitors earlier..."

Jou turned his chair around before smiling towards Amamiya Yusuke.

"You've heard... huh?"

Jou sighed to himself. To suddenly talk about the past again right now, it did not seemed to be appropriate. He looked up to his friend in concern.

"Eh, Yusuke... you still visited Kenji and Rui's grave?" he asked as Yusuke laughed at him.

"Of course... silly. If I still visited Mari and Takuji's graves, it would be unthinkable if I didn't pay my respects to their graves as well. Regardless what happened in the past."

Jou nodded slowly before turning to look towards the window.

"Of course... isn't it? Regardless of what had happened, they were still our friends... even when they turned to the wrong side of the path."

Yusuke cocked his head towards him. "Something wrong, Jou?"

Jou shook his head. "I'm fine. Just thinking about that GokaiBlue kid. I hoped things went well with him and his friend..."

Yusuke shrugged to himself. "Well, I don't know what happened... but seeing that you haven't said anything bad about those Gokaigers, I assume they were okay. I'm sure things will go well for them."

Jou chuckled. "Of course... huh? Those pirates shouldn't be as stupid as us to try saving our friends that had turned evil till the very end..."

Yusuke snorted as he patted his friend's shoulders.


	15. OhRed and OhPink

Writing this on the sides as I did my NaNo. In any case any mistakes feel free to point out. Seeing that several of the teams in between were the ones I'm unfamiliar with, I have to make do from wiki as well as the cameo episodes themselves. And I'm more familiar with many of the Heisei sentai compared to the Showa ones. And the only two Showa series I was familiar with happened to be the ones Basco stole...

* * *

Passing the Torch: OhRed and OhPink

Written by Izzu

o

o

The recent news he had been receiving have been alarming at most. Two of the past sentai members from Maskman and Flashman... had been attacked and in return, had their grand powers stolen from them. Now, regardless of how any of them felt about the new team—the Gokaigers—they have to set it aside against the other enemy that had sided with the Zangyack. Basco... Ta Jolokia.

Then again, the Gokaigers did not seemed to be so bad themselves. These few months, he had Shohei and the others investigate the Gokaigers secretly... with the help of the other teams. He also had Shohei's team talk with the members of the other teams that have met the Gokaiger members before to see their opinions about those pirates. From that, he found that the pirates did not appear to be such a bad choice for one that was meant to protect everyone from Zangyack. They may be a bit rough on the edges, but their hearts are true. As expected from someone chosen by AkaRed himself to become GokaiRed. Even if he may not be what they could have expected from a red sentai member normally, but that one did ended up choosing the rest of the Gokaiger member aptly.

So it should not be bad to entrust them with the Ohranger's grand power. But right now...

The phone on his desk rung, suddenly bringing onto them grave news. The grand power of Changeman have been taken away by force. Now the problem was not just about entrusting the Gokaigers with the Ohranger's grand power, but also to attempt to recover the three that were stolen. Though, if they let the Gokaigers have their grand powers first... they might not be able to do anything about the stolen ones. One way to lure Basco out was to get him to come for their grand powers. They could not do that if they already gave their grand powers to the Gokaigers, yet they could not ask for the other remaining teams to risk their own lives and powers.

It was something they have thought out in secret, so it was imperative that the Ohrangers conduct this mission by themselves. So until then...

Captain Hoshino Goro looked up towards Maruo Momo as he strengthened his resolve. He took off his sunglasses before taking a deep breath.

"We'll proceed with the mission..."

xxx

Truthfully, even when they had drafted the plan... she was not even sure as to how they could have contacted the Gokaigers without arousing their suspicions. But even with an obvious attempt at attracting their attention, she did end up contacting the pirates.

The reports appeared to be right up the mark, the pirates did seemed to be only rough by appearance. They were indeed really decent underneath all that piraty persona. Because, if they were really as rough a pirate as they seemed to imply in their image; they would not have entertained her ridiculous request for as much as they had done. Even if all of that was for the grand powers, really... these pirates are so naïve.

Or not. She could not believe herself to be outsmarted by these youngsters. Then again, she had overlooked the fact that GokaiBlue used to serve in Zangyack's military. Her small gesture of checking for the time had been noticed.

The mission did not end out the way they have planned... did it?

xxx

They have managed to arrive just in time, a part of her was so relieved about that. It was not just about losing their grand power, if anything happened to Captain Hoshino—she would not know what to do after that.

But it seemed, even when the Gokaigers succeeded in defeating and retrieving the other Ranger keys in Basco's possession... there were still something else that came up from that Basco. No one would have expected Basco to have another trick up his sleeve. The Gokaigers had been beaten up so badly...

Just then Captain Hoshino stood up.

"I don't know how this could help with Basco, but when you've finally combined your powers into one... please use the Ohranger's grand power..."

xxx

She and Captain Hoshino had taken their leave after that and the pirates have returned to their own ship to recuperate. Yet, a part of her was still uneasy. You just could not help worrying... about those youngsters.

"Captain... are you sure they would be okay? Those Gokaigers..." Momo started to say. The man just shrugged her concerns off.

"Of course. It's just my gut feelings for now... but I'm sure our grand power would be able to help them out of this pinch. They would find a way to overcome this. Certainly."

Obviously after hearing that, Momo could not help but be less worried. If Captain Hoshino had that much faith on the Gokaigers, she should not be doubting them as well.

After all, she did observed them up close and personal herself.


	16. RyuuRanger

I cheat a lot on this chapter. Then again since this episode was all about Gai and my head muse was all over wanting to berate Gai's narrowminded thoughts in this piece, well... I improvise. I need to startwriting more Hurricanegers. XD Plus, I missed writing some of the past characters.

A/N: Spell-checkers/auto-correct functions do not always detect mistakes. If there are any, **please point out** the mistakes. Complaining will not be helpful.

* * *

Passing the Torch: RyuuRanger

Written by Izzu

o

o

_"I wanted to become a hero... in order to protect everyone!"  
_  
It was a relief to be able to guide that young boy to remember back the important things about being a Super Sentai member. Because certainly, a transformation device was not the only proof that you are one... nor was it the only indicator to allow you to fight as one. A transformation device was only there to allow you to change into a suitable form that allows you to fight better. That power that allows you to fight as part of the Super Sentai, it comes from your own self.

Well, perhaps for young Ikari Gai... this kind of thinking was not something he would have thought off right away. "Here you are, two sets of gyoza. And another one to bring home for your friend."

One of the young men started flailing his arm around as he started to sputter. "No-no! I can't really call him a f-f-f—!"

The other one started slapping the other as the younger man started chiding him. "Can you cut that out already? Both of you had got so close you barely called him Tono that much! Take it easy... _Ryunosuke!_"

Ryunosuke glared at Chiaki before smiling at Ryo. "Thank you for wrapping this up. Tono would definitely be able to appreciate this, along with Hikoma-san. If Hime-sama happened to be around as well, that should be great as well."

"You started again, Ryunosuke!" chided Chiaki as Ryunosuke hissed at him.

"I can't help it when I started being conscious about it! Anyway... Ryo-san! Did something bothering you?" asked the former ShinkenBlue as Ryo shrugged.

"Ah no... it was nothing. Just thinking about one of those Gokai young ones. They were around sometime earlier, you know? I was just wondering about that boy that joined those pirates, that silver one."

Another pair of customers entered as the small bell rang.

"Ah! You mean Gai-kun?" said the newcomer as they took a seat nearby. The three of them turned around as Ryunosuke shrugged.

"Oh! Yousuke-san... Shishi-san! What a nice coincidence!"

Both of the older men greeted back to them as Ryo started to return to the kitchen to prepare another few set of gyoza orders. Kakeru started to laugh.

"Now what a good day was this! I did not expect to have many kinds of reunions set on this day! I only thought of spending time with Yousuke seeing that I happened to see him today. It's been a while, eh... Ryunosuke-kun, Chiaki-kun?"

Chiaki grinned. "Yeah, since that last fight. Ryunosuke and I just thought of having some good gyoza today... and since we know that Ryo-san's shop was here—"

Ryo came out with Yousuke's and Kakeru's orders before laughing.

"Enough flattering me... here you go..."

Yousuke nodded as he looked up from his plate. "So what about Gai-kun?" he started asking.

Ryo shrugged. "Well... that kid was depressed for a while. His Gokai Cellular got swallowed and he started throwing negativities around. But his friends had helped him out so things ended up well. I said some words to him and he managed to change the way he's thinking."

Yousuke started humming to himself. "Oooh! So I supposed that kid got depressed _very _badly, huh?"

"What do you mean by that, Yousuke?" Kakeru started to ask as Yousuke sighed.

"The other day when Saturakura Jr. and Sandahl Jr. appeared, that kid sorta started lecturing us... you know? Because that time we've yet to start trusting them and we couldn't just suddenly and blindly give them our Grand Powers so we asked for our Ranger Keys to save the other three Gokai. That kid started to snap after that. Seeing that first hand, well... I can see that kid had a lot of spirit."

Ryo nodded. "His thoughts were a bit extreme though, I myself felt overwhelmed by that kind of emotion."

Chiaki chuckled. "Hehe... I wonder if that kid mopes like _you _did, Ryunosuke," he said as Ryunosuke elbowed him.

"What're you comparing with _me_? _That_ time when Futagawara swallowed my phone, I was worried about Shintaro! I was not _moping _over the Shodophone! I left that to you guys to recover!"

Chiaki glared back at him. "At least you could tell us _that_ before, you know! We_ did_ thought you were depressed about the _Shodophone_!"

"Now, now... don't fight," said Ryo as he started patting Ryunosuke's head. "Young Gai's depression was actually even worse than that, poor thing couldn't stop talking about how useless he was after losing his transformation device. Said something about not being able to fight any more like he used to... ah, at least now he stopped thinking like that. I've managed to make him recall the important thing about being a Super Sentai and that should be good for him."

Yousuke whistled. "Aha... what simple assumption! Just because you could not transform, doesn't mean you cannot fight any more—"

Ryunosuke nodded in agreement. "I agree. Even as our own selves, we could still fight and protect what's important without the powers we used to have. Just because we could not transform, doesn't mean we've also forgotten how to fight."

"Well, don't be too harsh on the kid yet. Gai-kun wasn't that bad. Although, he was a bit harsh talking back about me and my gyoza," mused Ryo as Chiaki sneered.

"I envy that kid... some of us didn't have much choice in becoming a Super Sentai member—" Ryunosuke slapped him as Chiaki rolled his eyes at him.

Yousuke snorted. "And the kid wondered why it was hard for some of us to place trust on them. Haa..."

"But I guess... you put that kid back on track, Ryo-san?" said Kakeru before sipping on his tea. Ryo nodded as he sighed.

"Well, I did my part already. I've shown them a bit on what was the spirit of the Dairangers, so hopefully they'll carry that with them always. It's the only few things left that we could still do..."

"Heh, but the kid got it easy... isn't it, Shishi-san? Remember that time when you guys got kidnapped by the Jakanja and the Spears impersonating the Gaorangers? Man, that was trouble..." Kakeru leered at Yousuke as he grinned at him.

"Those Gokaigers still had a lot to learn, especially that silver one. But, thankfully... we don't have to worry about that. Our part's already done. Those guys would have to go earn the rest of the Grand Powers by themselves and as well as earning their senior's trust. We'll not be giving that so freely after all."

"Well said, Shishi-san!" Chiaki cheered as Ryo chuckled.

"At least right now, I, Tenkasei Ryo entrust my will to those Gokaigers. But I'll admit they still need to work on their attitudes. So who's up for another round of Gyoza?"

Ryunosuke lifted his arm up. "I'll pass. Need to get to Shiba Mansion after this. But I'm sure Yousuke-san wants seconds."

"You bet I am!" said Yousuke as Ryo handed down his plate. The older man smiled.

"World's best gyoza, eh?"

Yousuke winked back. "Yep, world's best!"


	17. Go on Red

I still have Gogo V and Abarenger parts to do later. But for now, Go-onger. I think that at some point I sorta lost Sousuke's voice somewhere but I'll check that later. I'll be giving this another reading later to see if any wording is off but for now, I'll post this.

* * *

Passing the Torch: Go-on Red

Written by Izzu

o

o

"That name sounded like some rip-off off someone..."

Esumi Sousuke made a face at Gai before musing again. "Then what about—hey what did you mean by that? Wolzard Fire and TimeFire both had _Fire_ on their names! Did you mean that TimeFire ripped his name from Wolzard Fire? Are you _seriously_ thinking that just because Timeranger and TimeFire technologies came from the future so that should mean that TimeFire _copied_ Wolzard Fire's name considering he can't also be named TimeRed?"

Ikari Gai looked at him in horror. "No... no! I don't mean it like that—"

Sousuke laughed. "Then... what about GokaiBreak? GokaiBright? GokaiMach?"

The look on Gai's face was too amusing to describe as Sousuke continued to laugh.

"T-t-that! It's too obvious that you rip that from—oh! That last one sounds nice!"

Sousuke started coughing for laughing so much before stopping himself. "Haha, that would be interesting."

He sighed heavily.

"But no," Sousuke said suddenly before turning towards Gai. "Esumi Sousuke would always be Go-on Red and nothing else. Even if I'm no longer able to take the form of a Go-onger, I will not relinquish that name for anything. Even if I'm given a new power and get another chance to protect everyone again, I won't accept it if it's not as Go-on Red."

He caught the other pirates sneaking a look at him and sighed in relief as if they really thought he would really join them. Heh, could they not see a joke right in front of them?

"Sousuke-san..." Gai gasped as Sousuke hastily cut him off mid-sentence. If he allowed this kid to continue talking, who know how he could even escape...

"Ah, well... I better get back."

Sousuke hastily excused himself before Gai could even ask him for an autograph...

xxx

This aftermath, he could not have imagined that the day's event could turn out like this. The Gokaigers... in the end did not appear as simple as they seemed.

People like them—even if they were pirates—might not be so bad. At least, they did not seemed the type to misuse their powers. One could only imagine what terrible things that could have happened had those pirates turned out to be bad and causing problems while pretending to be Go-ongers. Or just about any other Super Sentai!

Those kinds of people, he could entrust them with their grand power. Now that they understood what Go-onger's grand power really meant.

But honestly... outward appearances could be so deceiving!

_xxx_

The first time when they had met, he thought that maybe they were not so bad. That maybe the rumours about those pirates were not really that accurate. After all, they had helped Bomper to find him so they should not be bad people.

Until Marvelous flat out refused to help the Engines. The nerve of them! Just because Saki had granted them Go-ongers' grand power before this, so they did not think there was any _worth_ on helping the Engines now. Ah, that part crossed him so much! He was so angry at them that he left the tracks so fast before even demanding those pirates to return his Go-on key to him!

Not sure if that was just him being angry or his pride. He refused to show those pirates that he needed their help. Did not want to help the Engines? Fine, he would go by himself! No matter how stupid or ridiculous his effort seemed to be!

But then, the pirate appeared again to offer their help...

_xxx_

Really, what got into their heads to change minds so suddenly? And then without warning they went to help fight the Uguts for the people on the Gunman world, even when they only said they wanted to come just to see the different world and not to help anyone.

But that aside, more shocking than that was the fact Speedor and Bearrv were married! How... what... he could not even—how they even manage to have a son! Honestly the day kept giving him random surprises! He never even thought that it was even possible for two different Engines to be—even more, to also sired a wholly different type of Engine...

Anyway, Marvelous and his crews seemed to be showing many different sides to themselves that he found it a hard time trying to figure out what their true selves really were. He might as well change his thoughts about the Gokaigers. They did not seemed to be so bad after all!

But then after the fight with Chirakashizky ended, one of them started to question whether or not Saki gave them the Go-onger's grand power. Seriously, what did they think Saki or the rest of the Go-ongers really were? They would never resorted to something so low.

To think that they have not realized it still as to what was the reason they could not use the Go-onger's grand power despite having Gai by their side. Considering Gai was a great fan of Super Sentai; judging as to how earlier, Gai almost shake his hand to the point of numbness. Or how the kid started rehashing random Go-onger trivia to him during his stay at the Galleon...

Even then, it was interesting that Marvelous had managed to convince Machalcon to join the pirates. Even without realizing that by doing so they had unlocked the Go-ongers's grand power. Since you could not separate Go-ongers with their bonds with their Engines partners, right? Obviously they would not have been able to use it before if they have not yet acquired their own Engine partner!

xxx

Sousuke smiled to himself as he returned to the racing tracks. It has been a while since he felt this good. They have managed to save Speedor, Bearrv and Bus-on. They also have helped the people at Gunman World. Even Machalcon's issue was resolved! Things could not have ended so nicely...

"Oi, Sousuke! Where have you been all morning? We've been looking for you everywhere!"

Sousuke turned around towards the voice to find Renn walking up towards him. He chuckled nervously as his friend gave him a stern look.

"Ah... sorry Renn. Sudden things just came up, with the Gokaigers suddenly come looking for me with Bomper. There's that matter about trouble at Gunman World and some other things too."

Renn nodded. "Yeah, I heard about Babatcheed rampage with some of the Uguts, as well as their clashing with the Zangyacks. But I didn't know that you were there too!"

Sousuke grinned before dragging Renn along towards the exit. "I'll tell you all about it later. Let's go to Saki's place. You can't believe what happened now with Speedor and the others..."


	18. MegaRed

Here comes a boring chapter, since this was mostly a retelling of episode 39 but from Kenta's POV. Might add more stuffs later, though with so much editing I edit... I'm not really too sure.

As for Goseiger's part, I might be doing that as well. Who knows. For this series, I'd probably just limit myself to the Heisei parts. Or what's left of it. I'm looking forward to the coming Timeranger arc... for many reasons.

* * *

Passing the Torch: MegaRed

Written by Izzu alias honou-no-izumi

o

o

"..._but there's one condition. The five of you have to become a student of this school."_

There was no particular reason for that actually, but after hearing that those five pirates have no memories of going to school or even having the chances to go... he just had to do it. Since even though they might not notice it at first glance, this school still held some of his memories of the past. Some of his teachers back then still teach here, thus many of the experiences they had back then continued to be passed down towards every student that came to this school. He was sure... that through interactions with the many students inside this Moroboshi High School, those pirates might be able to learn something. They might learn on why so many people would want to protect this planet and its people, if they have not learned it already.

That, aside from letting those pirates experience how school life was like... on a peaceful planet like this Earth. To show to them on what they have been missing out on...

He had been planning to do this for some time, while waiting for the space pirates to finally come find him. That idea seemed to be such a lame one before, but suddenly it became the greatest one he had yet.

Kenta Date entered his class as he started to prepare for his lesson. He already gave them their school uniforms to wear while being inside the school, the rest would be up to them.

He would be checking on them when break time comes. Hopefully he would see some good progress coming his way...

xxx

"So this must be youth..."

Kenta smiled. He had noticed that Joe kid for a while since the break started. He had been staring at Kitagawa-kun waiting anxiously for Ota-kun with a bento. That was amusing, to see this young pirate being curious about something as simple as a young girl trying to give her specially made bento to the person she liked. Perhaps these kinds of gestures were not that common where that kid came from...

A student suddenly brushed past him as he waved him pass. Kenta continued stalking after them before something popped into his mind.

Oh, if he had not mistaken... he did hear that one of the pirates used to serve under Zangyack's military. So it was this one? How unfortunate, to have been robbed of his youth so early...

But the other girl, that princess from the Famille planet... it was good that she was around. So despite being so sheltered on many things, she was not that oblivious to many things. He was glad then, that he managed to give her a chance to experience what normal school life was like. She seemed to be so happy as well.

He sneaked out to find the other pirates, before noticing that there were some people inside the Digital Research club room. Eita-kun and Nagasawa-kun must have been studying inside that room again—though it seemed it was not just them inside the room. Could it be... those pirates?

Kenta hastily ran up the stairs towards the computer club room before noticing the other two pirates. Seeing the curly haired one helping the two with their revisions as well as asking them about their dreams for the future, he smiled. So these two here were also learning something. So now only the captain remained.

xxx

It took him a while to locate Marvelous, not like he was expecting that one to be hanging out with the basketball team's practice of all things. Kenta sighed as he watched Marvelous play with the others. People from other planets are an amazing bunch, are they not? That slam dunk was not normal, to be able to be accomplished by normal high school students—or just about any other earthlings. That Marvelous appeared to be stronger than he looked.

Well, he hoped that the pirates did get what he was trying to teach them—though he did not expect to have _another_ visitor coming to visit.

xxx

It turned out that his message did go through to those pirates. That was good, though he had worried that his grand powers would be stolen first before the pirates understood his intention for making them become a student at Moroboshi. He was glad too that the school was saved. It would be very reckless to have endangered the school all because of him. Then again, he should have anticipated this and have people look around to see if there was any other suspicious people at the school besides the pirates. He may not be able to transform again... but that did not mean that all of the old INET equipments could not be used anymore.

He was not sure what did the other members of the different teams those pirates have met before shown to those people. But with the increase of their bounties after defeating—and killing—the Zangyack prince, Walz Gills; a part of him had been concerned that it might have scared the pirates from continuing to defend this planet. Or not. Regardless, he wanted to remind those pirates on what were they protecting in this planet. On what else they would be defending against those Zangyacks—aside from the obvious.

Those pirates might have their own dreams they wanted to achieve for themselves, but they should not forget that other people on this Earth was also the same. They also have dreams and aspirations worth fighting for.

Well, things has passed already... and it turned out well. No need to think about it too much. Though, now...

Kenta looked up to see the disciplinary teacher waiting for him at the staff room. Ah, must be to lecture him about sneaking in non-students inside the school again. Give him a break already! It was not as if he was doing any harm... and it saved the school today after all. And the other day he was only sneaking in some old friend too. No harm... since they were still alumni of this school.

He sighed. Well, might as well get this done already. The faster he settled this, the faster he could get to his favourite barbecue spot. Maybe next time he would think up of other things to do. Now that the pirates had got what they want... things would be back to being the good old boring stuff again.

Unless those pirates would want to come back again for another lesson about youth...


	19. Time Yellow and Time Red

End up having to research here and there to try getting some good plot going for this Timeranger chapter as well as making things fit with one another. While Kakuranger tribute was not out yet, hopefully what I guess was close to what it could have intended. And its been a while since I watched ShinkenGosei.

Sorry for the tons of Timeranger plot mentions and spoilers, if you guys never watched it. Though I haven't mentioned specific plot and some you might find on wiki. It's just me trying to cram some plot as to how things could have gone for the team prior to Gokaiger and post 2001.

* * *

Passing the Torch: Time Yellow and Time Red

Written by Izzu

o

o

It was strange... seeing as how things had turned out for everyone. After that last time the four of them had returned to the past to save the 21st Century from being destroyed as well as helping Tatsuya to defeat Gien, he had thought that it would be the last and final time he would become a Timeranger. He had returned to the ring, as Yuri and the others also had taken their own _different _paths in life. And then there was that distress call from the past, asking him and the others to return to that century to aid in fighting a new enemy.

A lot of things had happened. The future was not truly set in stone. He learned that fact a long time ago.

The first time his future had changed was when they had gone to the past and became Timerangers. And while he was glad to be able again to return to the world of professional fighting, that life had been short-lived. Not because of any trivial reason but he found that he was no longer interested to continue fighting in the ring. Thus he returned to TPD, when he realised the same decision had been chosen by his fellow friends. What an ironic twist of fate, wasn't it? For the four of them to return to this place. But perhaps that was unavoidable. After all, this place was Tatsuya's legacy. Even if the five of them had been separated by many tens of years, their bonds could never be severed.

He never thought he would really be suited to work in this kinda job. That was the kind of things he could see Yuri... and Tatsuya to be doing. Not him, Ayase... and Sion. But their time as Timerangers surely affected them a lot.

He never expected there would still be things that could surprise him anymore.

That day after they lost their abilities to change into Timerangers and returned to their own time, he and Ayase had decided to look into the history records to see if anything else had been recorded after that. Sion, on the other hand, had tried to fix the TimeChangers to see if they could work again. But somehow, no matter how many times Sion and Tac tried to fix them... they don't seem to want to work. As if there was something that used to reside in the TimeChangers that had disappeared, causing them to no longer work. He wonder if that was related to that Legend war.

Not long after that, Yuri had revealed a secret project that had been kept unknown for quite a while. It seemed that sometime before they have gone to the past to fight in that legendary war, a new mech had been created. It was made using parts of the remaining G-Zord that had been collected prior, as well as V-Rex and TimeRobo's data. The new mech had also been inputed with the data of two other Super Sentai technology to improve its working.

Since there was no need for the new mech—named GouJyuDrill—to be used for combat, the machine had been kept in storage. Nothing more had been mentioned about the machine, to the point that it was almost forgotten.

Until after that time they had returned from the Legend war in the past.

Since then, Tac had detected occasional changes in the Space-Time pulses. It was thought that the changes Tac had detected was nothing important. Until one day, GouJyuDrill had disappeared in time during a test drive after its project had been revived.

Strangely, GouJyuDrill had returned after a while, as if it had been just fluke that it had gone into a time slip. But then, the frequency of that happening started to increase. Suddenly it started to become a bit familiar as to how GouJyuDrill tend to fly into the time by itself and returned. Like how Captain Ryuya had sent the Time Jets and Time Shadow into the past to aid them. But that was not possible! How could something from the past summon the machine of the future like that? It was hard to believe.

Yuri had arranged for an investigation of GouJyuDrill as well as another search through the past records to find out the reasoning for this to happen.

It was then when they learned about the Gokaigers.

xxx

Domon started looking up the records regarding the Gokaigers before he noticed something.

October the second, 2010. Negakure Shrine mysteriously blew up. He cocked his head. There was something familiar about that name, he could not place it. He immediately started to access the recorded archives regarding all of the Super Sentai teams to date before stopping at the Kakuranger records.

He let out a long sigh.

On second thought it was a bit strange that they haven't seen Ninjaman joining the fight during the Legend war. Considering that he did remember seeing some of the allies and team members of the other teams that had supposedly perished in the past somehow returning from the dead to lend their own powers to fight the Zangyacks. And Ninjaman was not even dead. He was _sealed._

He never really understand how that had happened still—or how it was even possible. Since for TimeFire, it happened that Tatsuya had called upon his best man to take the V-Commander and assume TimeFire's identity and fight on behalf of Naoto.

He never really thought about that. Could the dead still be able to reach the world of the living and protected them? That might explain what actually happened to GouJyuDrill.

So, the reason Ninjaman have not appeared... was that because of this destruction of Negakure Temple? Domon started to look up for more of the data on Gokaiger as he mused to himself. Since Ninjaman had been lost and never participated in the war, that means its Ranger key would not have existed! While it might still possible for the Gokaigers to attain Kakuranger's grand powers, without Ninjaman... it would have still be lacking in something. He grinned. Aren't they lucky that he happened to stumble into this? They better thank him for this!

And then he noticed another important event on that same date. It seemed that at the same time the shrine had been destroyed, the Shinkenger and Goseigers teams had been battling Buredoran and the Gedoshu at the valley nearby. And there seemed to be no records of the remaining Gedoshu—namely Shitari of the Bones—ever appearing again. Could that be that there was a possibility that they were defeated by some other teams? He snorted. Perhaps this was meant to be. So if he should sent the Gokaigers towards that time, perhaps the identities of the ones that supposedly defeated Shitari were indeed them after all. It was like hitting two birds in one stone!

There seemed to be a good plan for now, let see if Yuri, Tac and the others agreed to this plan. It should not hurt so much to help the people of the past, if that could make the future an even better place to live in.

Domon paused as he recalled Captain Ryuya and the things he did to try change his own fate. He shook his head. No, they would not be doing the same mistake as he did. He would tell those Gokaigers to not interact with the people of from the past—he would leave out the details about the Shinken-Gosei battle, just in case. Those pirates might not be so thrilled to do anything that was not related to their treasure hunting—in order to avoid any unnecessary changes in the past.

That should do...

xxx

Domon rechecked the records again to see if the past had changed the way it was planned to be. Just in time to see GouJyuDrill returning to its hangar after fulfilling its mission. Good, that had worked. He was a bit unconvinced when Tac said that it would be fine for him to just input the necessary navigation data into GouJyuDrill and put in his identification data. People from the 21st century would not be able to understand the technologies of the future, _way_ _after_their own times, so operating GouJyuDrill to travel back in time for those Gokaigers might be tricky. He could not himself go into the past after all.

Yet, it turned out to be all right. It seemed, even when the TimeYellow powers had been released and turned into Ranger keys... it could still respond to him. So even if he was not there to move the GouJyuDrill himself, through his Ranger key; it was as if he was actually there himself.

That was a relief. Those Gokaigers might just be a band of pirates but they seemed to be trustworthy.

Even if he or his other friends were not the ones who had entrusted the TimeRanger's grand powers initially to those Gokaigers, with this... those Gokaigers could assume that they have the blessings of the rest of the Timerangers to continue using the Timeranger's power. They did not seemed to misuse those powers after all. That should be fine.

But then when he read the rest of Ikari Gai's letter... and realized the truth about Honami that he never knew, he cried. Could this be fated? He was the one who happened to notice about Negakure shrine and those mother and child happened to be around that place. That was so unexpected.

He never thought he would still be able to learn anything on how Honami—as well as Tatsuya—had fared since they last met. Aside from the fact, he might be able to meet their descendants in this current time. Captain Ryuya could not be Tatsuya's _only_descendant after all. And as much as he dreaded it, Honami's descendants as well. Just that he never thought that it would also be his...

Domon cried again.

xxx

Asami Tatsuya walked out of his office before leaving the Asami Group building towards home. Honami had sent a message saying that she and Mirai would come to visit him. They had returned to Japan for a brief time and he wanted to prepare something special for the kid. At least, that was what he could do for Domon... by continuing to watch over Honami and Mirai. He thought that he wanted to keep a record about those two so that Domon would somehow be able to read them later but Honami stopped him. She had said that it was fine even if Domon did not know about Mirai, so he could not argue about it. If it was meant to be known, then so be it.

He sighed as he entered his car.

It has been a while. Somehow, he did end up succeeding his father as the president of the company. This time, he did not regret his decision or blame his inescapable fate as an Asami. Since this was what he had chose to do and not because of the pressures from his father or even the things Ryuya had said about his future. He was doing this not just for his own sake, but for Naoto as well. Plus, there's still a need for him to continue doing his part in protecting everyone... as well as using his power as an Asami to help others.

He might not be as business-minded as his father but at least he had his own ways in handling things.

Sometimes it just felt good, to remain working from the background and watching the other Super Sentai team that appeared after him doing similar tasks of protecting others as he used to do. As well as occasionally helping out indirectly without anyone's notice. It might be strange for a business organization like Asami Group to suddenly change its ways after the change of leadership, but he had grown strong since and knew how to keep the company surviving.

Tatsuya sighed. Wonder how the others had fared... so far onto the future? Ayase must have continued being a racer still, Domon with his grappling sport, Sion doing the things he's good at and Yuri...

Hopefully Yuri would live well. While he have to also move on with his own life as well as settle his own marital arrangements. He chuckled to himself.

Tatsuya peered out from the car window as he spotted the ship that the Gokaigers had stayed in. Those guys seemed to be doing so good. They also seemed to be able to know how to use the other Super Sentai powers as well. He heard about what happened at the Moroboshi High School.

Well, even if he could not lend his powers to them directly... there were still other things he could still do. All of them needed to combine their strengths to protect the people around them after all. Using whatever powers that they still have.


	20. Battle Kenya

az: Haha. I've dallied long enough. I had this draft half finished actually... just lacking what else to do aside from re-enacting the episode. Alas, decided to just reference only a slight mention while maintaining Shiro's POV.

Will pick up the still unfinished Kaku-tribute and maybe do a Gosei-tribute as well. Though I may do a separate shot on 199 sentai plot for the other cameos and teams that gave their grand powers at that point in time.

A/N: If there's any part I missed or characteristics done wrong, feel free to mention. After all last time I only managed to watch only a few of Battle Fever episodes.

* * *

Passing the Torch: Battle Kenya

by Izzu

o

o

_That time of the year arrived again so that should mean it was time to put on his Santa suit and give out presents to the good kids around._

Akebono Shiro smiled cheerfully to the many kids that walked up towards him to get their presents. He chuckled softly as he watched the kids tried to approach and play with Panko, while the panda continued to dance around without care. He shrugged.

He had been doing this every Christmas every year, just for the sake of seeing the smiles on the children he happened to meet. Those smiles, gave him hope and in return will shine the light inside people's heart in times of hard. These many years, he have seen many things. After his Fever Team defeated Egos, he and his team had been going around. Some because of work-related things... some were just leisure. But after a while some decided to remain in Japan.

It seemed that this earth continued to be threatened by many enemies. But as always, there would be groups of young heroes that risen up to fight against these enemies and protected this world. Shiro have seen many of them from afar, indeed many of them have been as courageous as his team. Some of them fought with different kinds of power, different ways of fighting, different sorts of reasoning... but all of them had similar kinds of resolve. These years all of them had watched each other from afar, while some of the teams occasionally fighting alongside one another against mutual enemies during chanced encounters—truly a gathering of many heroes, this land had been.

But not until that fateful day, that all of them—the many Super Sentai teams—truly, by gathering every single ally that they have as well as gathering every single teams that existed; fought together in one massive war against one common enemy. The Imperial Army of Zangyack had so far been the greatest enemy any of them had ever faced. Not saying that the many opponents faced prior had been weaker or less threatening, but seeing as Zangyack had also gathered amongst them the survivors of past enemies as well as a sheer great amount of armies that had destroyed many planets beyond yonder; it was no surprise that it took many of them to have to combine their strengths against this enemy. It was that time when many of them had been able to meet each other and also the first and last time they would ever fought together on such a great scale. Because it was also during _that _time that all of them had exhausted their own Super Sentai powers.

Shiro shrugged as he shook his head to brush away any melancholic thoughts in his mind.

All that has passed now. Regardless of that, even without their powers now... there were still many things they could do to protect everyone they cherished. Back then, all of them managed to fend those Zangyacks for a while. And even now, this new team had been doing a good job themselves...

"Mister Santa! Present please..."

Shiro gasped and froze in mid dance as a young lady suddenly approached him. He took a moment before finally recognizing the young lady. Smiling, he refused the request as the young Gokaiger pouted and left. Shiro shook his head in amusement as he return his attention towards the little children that had started to come to him again.

xxx

The screams of people that rang out suddenly was enough to wake up the age old instinct ins ide of him. Shiro immediately dropped the presents he had been holding and dashed out towards the source of the commotion, telling Panko to stay put. He ran out towards the main road, just in time to see several people suddenly being turned into a smaller doll versions of themselves.

He picked one up as Akebono Shiro tried to figure out what eactly had just happened.

He frowned. The doll looked just like a normal felt doll people occasionally made and sold in store. If he had not seen the young lady being turned into this doll earlier by some strange ray, he might have thought nothing about it.

Shiro looked around as he noticed movements towards one direction of the city. He followed them before passing through some more felt dolls lying around on the road...

xxx

It was those two kids again... those Gokaigers. Shiro frowned as one of them got hit by the magical beam and turned into a doll himself, alongside another kid. The rest of the Gokaigers appeared later and chased after the Zangyacks and the remaining Gokaiger did not follow.

He went closer to find out what she was doing. The young lady had been talking animatedly towards the other girl. Shiro sneaked even closer towards the two of them to try overhear what they were talking while remaining hidden.

"...I'd pretend that my plan was just as simple as that but once that tramp dropped his guard, take that chance and grab his wand! Remember that, because I bet that the guy won't fall to my cheap tricks enough to allow me to get his wand. It's up to you."

The young girl seemed unconvinced. "B-but... what if I made a mistake?"

The young lady reassured her. "You won't. It's not just for me. Do this for your brother and Gai."

The young girl nodded as she accepted the mobirates and GokaiYellow ranger key before both of them left to pursue the Zangyacks. He sighed.

"That's a very risky plan that yang lady had..." he mused to himself before going after them.

The next moment he watched as the event played out just as the young lady had predicted, to an amazing accuracy. And he smiled as the young girl managed to save the day by restoring everyone that had been turned into dolls. What an intricate plan that lady have... he wouldn't have imagined that coming from a pirate.

And he watched in amusement as the Gokaigers reunited and fought the enemies using various yellow forms of the past sentai teams before turning into the Battle Fever forms. He smiled again, as if recalling the olden times when those fighting warriors had been himself and his fellow comrades...

xxx

"It's okay! Leave it to Luka-san!", said the young lady before transforming into MagiMother's form. "Gokai Gigiru!"

Somehow... watching this from afar, gave him a feeling of pride. These kids... even if they seemed to be unaccustomed to the many cultures of the people on Earth; they seemed to be quite a decent group. It was nice for the young lady to add some bit of magic and cheer into the Christmas festivities. So...

"Got to give those good good kids a Christmas present, right?" said Akebono Shiro as Panko agreed.

After all, they all really deserved it. Especially that quaint young lady...


End file.
